


Let's go home

by Borouge



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borouge/pseuds/Borouge
Summary: What would happen with their lives if the team comes back and Rittenhouse is gone?





	

It was already getting dark outside, when people were entering the small club down on Madison Avenue. Lucy Preston was watching people entering the bar, having a drink or two with colleagues. She sat at one of the tables at the far side of the entrance just watching them, while she was thinking about what had happened the day before. How everything had changed. After their final mission successfully at an end, Rittenhouse leveled to the ground and overpowered, Amy and Jessica back, Jiya feeling better, their lives would slowly turn back into normal.

Wyatt was overwhelmed when he laid eyes on his wife, Jessica, after five years. He had tears in his eyes when he saw her standing next to Connor Mason, waiting for him to come back. At first he hesitated. He stared at her like as if he had seen a ghost. It took him a while to realize that she indeed was standing there in front of him. He immediately ran towards her and hugging her, crying at the same time. He didn't even notice that the agents of Rittenhouse, especially Agent Neville, weren't present during their arrival. Rufus and Lucy were the first ones to notice that something was missing. That the room wasn't as crowded as it used be. No grim faces watching them. They had asked where all the men had gone, when Connor Mason looked at them with a questioning look. He obviously didn't know anything about Rittenhouse and its people. Rufus and Lucy were staring at each other in awe. Lucy immediately took out her cell phone and dialed Amy's number. It rang until within a few seconds she could hear Amy's voice on the other end. Lucy put a hand to her mouth to hide the sob. Tears were building up in her eyes thinking about having her sister back. Rufus had to steady her and help her sit down, when Jiya came running towards him. They hugged like they hadn't seen each other for months. Everything was back to normal.

Just a few hours later Lucy got a message from Flynn, telling her that his wife and daughter were back. That they finally had succeeded in destroying Rittenhouse and undone their misdeeds.

"Can we meet tonight?" he had written her on the phone. 

She knew that this would be the last time to see him. That he wanted to say goodbye to her once and for all. Everyone of them would get their own life back. No chasing and jumping through time anymore. Everything will be back to normal. No Rittenhouse to take care of. Lucy tried to imagine what her life would be like. What will she do? Will she see her friends again? Will they be happy? Will he be happy? She thought about what had happened within the last few weeks. How her, Rufus, Wyatt and Flynn began to work together to take down Rittenhouse. In the beginning all of them had to get used to work with each other. The deceit and mistrust still in their minds. Especially Wyatt and Flynn had their disputes. No matter what one of them suggested, the other one would always complain how bad that plan would end up. At the end the two of them got along better. Lucy and Rufus could even leave them on their own without taking care that no one would get hurt. And now there is no teaming up, taking care of anymore, having discussions about what they should do next. Lucy didn't understand her emotions. She should be happy about the outcome. She got her sister back. Rittenhouse was gone. Everything would be as before. Why did she feel so empty then? As if something is going to leave her? It felt as if something was gripping at her heart that tightly that she could barely breathe. A tear was rolling down her face which she immediately brushed away. In the next moment she noticed the door opening and a tall handsome man entering the bar. Flynn. He was wearing the dark suit he so often wore. She smiled inwardly. It suited him. He must have seen her before he came into the bar because he directly headed for her table. He gave her a warmhearted smile which she returned. She had never seen him so relaxed. It must have been because of Lorena and Iris. 

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hi. Thank you that you took the time to see me," he said, taking the seat opposite from her. 

"Of course." Something in her belly clenched. She was dreading the moment they were going to say their goodbyes to each other. 

"So, we won," he began. His eyes were shining with joy. "Rittenhouse is gone. You have your sister back."

"Yes, we couldn't believe it ourselves when we arrived back at Mason Industries. Wyatt was bubbling over with joy when he saw Jessica. You should have seen it."

Flynn laughed at that. "Oh, I can imagine that."

"And you have your family back," Lucy said more serious than she wanted it to sound like. 

He just nodded, his smile slowly subsiding. "Yes, they are."

"You are going back to them?" She didn't want to hear his answer, which she might already knew. She imagined him seeing his wife and child on the doorstep and deciding to stay with them, no matter what he had done. He would hug his daughter, kiss his wife and then live a life happily ever after. She fought back a tear, when she pictured herself how it would look like. How some part of her wished that she would be that woman. 

He obviously hadn't made up his mind yet as he looked at the table between them as if the answer was written on it. It took him a little bit when he looked up, his face seriously looking. "No. I think it best to keep all the terrible things I did away from them."

"But all that you have done was because you wanted them back. You did all this for them."

"And I am glad that they are here. That they are existing. But I can not look them in the eyes knowing what I have done." He shook his head, looking at his hands which were clasped together in front of him. "No, I think it is best that I leave them." He then began smiling slightly. "And I already know where I am going." His eyes meeting hers again. 

"Where to?" Lucy asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I told you that I always wanted to become a cowboy when I was a kid. I might go to Arizona and buy some land there." His face lighted up again, as he said that.

Lucy smiled at him. "I do remember you saying it back during that mission before you kidnapped me."

He began laughing, as did she. "You know, when I look back at what had happened between us back then, I find it funny how we ended up working together. And now we are sitting here."

She had to laugh herself. "Yes, indeed. If you had told me back then that we would be sitting here, I wouldn't have believed you. I think that is fate, don't you think?"

"Fate, indeed." When Lucy looked him in the eyes, she couldn't get the thought out of her mind that this  
would be the last time she will see him. That this will be their last meeting. Their so called fate. Again tears were building up which she tried to fight back but Flynn had already noticed. He looked at her with concern. He wanted to ask her if she were alright when the waitress interrupted them.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Lucy blinked, trying to pull herself together. "I eh...I take a glass of white wine, please." The next moment she was searching through her bag for something while Flynn was eyeing her. He didn't really pay much attention to the waitress and just ordered a beer, while he still kept his eyes on the young woman in front of him. 

"So, a white wine and a beer. Heineken is fine?"

Flynn just nodded, his eyes fixed on Lucy. The waitress looked between the two of them, noticing that the two guests had something to discuss in private. She then just left without saying a word. 

"What is wrong?" Flynn asked, still keeping his eyes on her. 

"Nothing," she mumbled while looking for something in her bag.

"Lucy," he called her name but she didn't respond. "Lucy, look at me," he demanded softly. She did as he said. Her eyes slightly red. "Why are you crying?"

She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, then looked back at him. "I am sorry. It is just that all this jumping through time has worn me out. And now Amy is back. It is just so much to take in. I am just tired. Please forgive me." She hoped he would buy her lie and he did. At least he pretended to. He nodded and leaned back still eyeing her. 

"Did you talk to Rufus and Wyatt?"

"Yeah, I actually did." She was glad that he changed the subject. "Jiya is doing fine. There are no signs of her body showing any symptoms of all the time jumping. Rufus took her home yesterday. We just talked on the phone an hour ago. He is going to take some time off and take care of her. I think he said something about going on vacation for a couple of weeks."

Flynn nodded in acknowledgment. "That is good to hear. He deserves some rest."

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. "I think we all do."

"And Wyatt? What about him?" He bent his head a little, looking at her with a questionable look on his face.

"He still doesn't get used to having Jessica back. He is planning on leaving town as well for quite some time. They always wanted to do a trip through Europe. Jessica mentioned something about Paris and Rome. I don't really remember anymore. I am just glad that he found a way to have her back." 

There was an uncomfortable silence between them when the waitress returned with their drinks. She silently put them in front of them and left without saying anything. 

Lucy took her glass of wine and took a long sip. She closed her eyes briefly then looked back at Flynn. He was studying her with his blue-greenish eyes. She felt warmth spreading through her body. She never felt so comfortable with a man than she was with him. She just wished that she could freeze time in that moment and hold on to it. 

"And you? How do you feel?" His question had taken her off-guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what will you do? What do you want to do now that all the jumping through time, chasing Rittenhouse is over? Will you go back to Stanford and be a teacher?"

Lucy looked down at her fidgeted hands on her lap. "I...I..." She smiled when she couldn't find the right words. She didn't know what to say at all. "I don't know yet." When she looked back up in his eyes, he was looking at her with sympathy. "I wish I knew. I...I think I am the only on in the team that doesn't know what to do."

"Why is that?" He looked her straight in the eyes when he asked that. His voice serious.

"I don't know," she blurred out. She seemed on edge. Flynn noticed her uneasiness the moment he entered the bar. She was fighting something. 

"Lucy," he began, bending forward. She avoided to look at him. Her eyes looking everywhere but him. "I can not help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

The next moment she looked at him angrily. Her eyes were watery. "I don't know, alright." She sounded bitter and unhappy. "Since our return everyone is happy. Spending their time  
with their loved ones. I should be happy having my sister back. Spending this evening with her. Having the life back that I wanted all life long. But I am not, okay. I am not feeling happy because I feel like something is going to be taken away from me as soon as I leave this place. I feel like I am trying to hold on to this, whatever it is, with everything I have but I can not hold on to it forever." While she said that tears ran down her cheeks freely. This time Lucy didn't try to fight them back. 

Flynn just looked at her taking in every word she said. His face didn't change the whole time. He just sat there and watched her pouring her heart out in front of him. When she cried, he held out his hands, urging her to put hers in his. She did so. The moment she put them in his, she felt herself calming down. Somehow she felt at ease again. Her breathing settling as she watched their intertwined hands. 

"You are a strong woman, Lucy. The first time I have seen you, I knew that you were even stronger than me. Than all of us. You might not be a soldier as Wyatt or a NSA-Agent but you don't have to be as long as you stay the way you are. When I saw you at the theater with Abraham Lincolns son, I was shocked to see you having the guts to sit there and try to protect the president without a weapon. Maybe it also was insane but either way you did what was right. You can be stubborn sometimes but that is a good thing." Both of them started to laugh at it. "You are a good person, Lucy. And if there comes a time when you need help, your friends will be there to help you." When she looked in his eyes, she could see sincerity and openness in them. 

"Would you be there?" She asked without hesitation.

He didn't expect her asking him that, when he looked at her for a couple seconds not knowing what to say. "If you want my help, I would be happy to be there when you need me." 

Lucy smiled slightly, looking back at their hands. "You said that I gave you the journal. Did I say anything about us?"

This time he grinned at her. "No, you didn't say anything about us but you were happy to see me. That is all I can say."

There was a glimmer of happiness in her eyes when she heard him say that. "How so?" 

This time Flynn just took her hands and kissed them. "I should go."

When he said these three words, she looked at him slightly panicked. "Why?"

"It is late, Lucy. You should go home to your sister. I am sure she is waiting for you. And you must be anxious to talk to her." While he said that, he started getting up, placing some money on the table. 

Lucy thought about being anxious to talk to her sister but didn't quite feel that way. At least not as much as she should be. Her heart was racing the moment he got up. Something inside her wanted her to stop him but she couldn't find the courage. So she just followed him outside waiting for a cab. When a car pulled over, Flynn turned to Lucy. 

"So this is goodbye then," she said more like a question than a statement. 

"It seems so." He stepped closer, one hand cupping her cheek. Lucy closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, trying to memorize everything, when she felt his lips on her cheek. It was a soft kiss. A tear was running down her cheek which he wiped away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Lucy. You will see. One day you will remember just glimpses of this. Of me." He sounded so calm. Just the opposite of her. 

She didn't want to hold back the emotions inside of her anymore, so she just spilled them out. Right there in front of him. "What if I don't? What if I don't want to just remember glimpses of you? What if I don't want to let you go? What if I want to stay with you?" She saw him looking at her surprised. He obviously hadn't thought about her talking to him so openly about her feelings. He just stared at her while she exposed her feelings for him. "When we returned from that mission yesterday, Wyatt seeing his wife again, Rufus and Jiya leaving together, I always had to think of you. Would you go back to your family? I know this might sound foolish or even selfish but I don't want to let you go, Flynn. I don't want to loose you." More tears were running down her face, while she said that. "I am yours if you want me." Her eyes not leaving his while she said that. The next moment she felt his hands on either side of her cheeks, pulling her towards him until their lips meet. The kiss was soft but still full of passion and longing. The whole moment felt like a dream to her. When Lucy gained her senses back she put her hands on his chest, grabbing his shirt. It seemed as if she was afraid that he might pull away too soon. They parted just a few inches to catch their breathes, their eyes still closed. 

"Don't leave, please," she begged him. Her voice barely above a whisper.

He pulled away, looking straight in her eyes, when she opened them. He had a smile on his face. "Come on, let's go." He took her hand and and led her across the street.

"Where to?" she asked him quizzically.

"Home, Lucy. We go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad in finding good titles. Sorry for any mistakes in this story ;) 
> 
> Hope you like it. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
